You Have me Forever and After
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: E no fim, Ren sempre teve o coração de Nana em suas mãos. -Shortfic-


**Disclaimer: NANA não me pertence. Eu não teria uma idéia tão foda. (**Vi isso em alguma fic KK**)**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

You have me forever and after

-

-

"_I believe that what we had was a miracle of two."_

Conheci Ren Honjo em Dezembro. Era Natal, e nevava.

Ele subiu no palco com sua guitarra, logo arrancando suspiros. Eu estava parada na primeira fila, em frente aonde ele estava posicionado. Assim que o vi e nossos olhos se encontraram, senti algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Não podia descrever aquilo. Amor, inveja, desejo, atração... Todos aqueles sentimentos pareciam fracos demais perto do que me atingiu assim que eu vi ele tocando, em cima daquele pequeno palco.

Eu precisava tê-lo. Desde o momento em que eu conheci, eu o queria. Me assustei um pouco com aquela vontade tão diferente e quase incontrolável. Afinal, o que Ren tinha de especial? Nada. Pelo menos era o que parecia, até eu conhecer ele de verdade.

"_I'm moving on__I know I'm done I'll find a place where I belong"_

Ainda me lembro do dia em que formamos o Black Stones, Blast. Eu, Ren, Nobu e Yasu.

Fizemos sucesso em nossa cidade. Em algum tempo, já tinhamos fãs dedicados. Ren me ensinou a tocar guitarra, e a cantar.

Isso foi só uma das coisas que ele me ensinou.

Foi quando eu tive vontade de cantar, por mim mesma.

"_I don't wanna know the reason why you turned away"_

"Nana, eu vou me mudar para Tóquio,", eu olhei para o teto, surpresa. Eu sentia o seu corpo quente sobre o meu, mas sentia frio. "Então, você pode viver sua vida como quiser."

Aquelas palavras me machucaram. A certeza na voz de Ren me machucou.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu _já_ estava vivendo uma vida como queria, e essa vida era ao lado de Ren.

Ren havia me ensinado a viver novamente.

Sem Ren, tudo o que eu tinha de valioso era minha voz. Mas não parecia significar mais nada.

"_I don't wanna show the tears I shed on you"_

"_Minha guitarra e eu, isso é tudo o que eu preciso''_, ele disse, em sua despedida para Tóquio, sua ida para o Trapnest.

Eu queria que as horas parassem, que o trem não chegasse. Porque eu sabia que, quando Ren entrasse dentro daquele trem, ele iria para longe de mim.

Ren se despediu de Nobu. Yasu só os observava, enquanto Nobu tentava fazer com que nós rissemos.

Entrei com Ren no vagão, para me despedir. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando, e então me beijou. Tentei segurar minhas lágrimas.

Eu amava Ren.

Eu odiava meu orgulho, que não me permetiu mostrar a ele o quanto ele me faria falta.

Quando sai do vagão, eu já não tinha mais forças. Não consegui impedir que as lágrimas caissem, e Yasu veio me consolar. Nobu correu para o trem. Não adiantou.

No momento em que Ren entrou naquele trem, nós haviamos terminado. Um ano e três meses depois.

Nevava, mas eu estava entorpecida, não conseguia sentir frio, nem mais nada.

"_Why was it wrong to stay with you?_

_Why was it wrong to love you back?_

_I'm not the one who chose this way_

_I'm not the one who pulled you back_

_And now I'm still here w__ithout you"_

No meu aniversário de 20 anos, em meio a neve, eu me mudei para Tóquio. Não por Ren, mas por mim. Eu iria superar o Trapnest, e viver de música.

Não conversava mais com Ren, nunca mais tinha o visto. Mas eu decidi não procurar por ele em Tóquio, eu iria continuar a viver por mim mesma, como eu estava fazendo desde que ele me deixou.

Eu não suportava a idéia de ainda precisar de Ren. De ainda amar ele. De ainda pensar nele, quando eu achava que ele já havia me esqueçido.

Eu também não suportava a idéia de deixar tudo isso que eu tive e sinto por Ren para trás. Mas eu não ia me deixar levar pelo que eu sentia.

--

Quando reencontrei Ren, naquele quarto de hotel, eu acabei me deixando levar. Cheguei a entregar a chave para ele, cheguei a falar que tinha ido lá só para dar um fim a nossa história. Eu realmente estava decidida a isso, até o momento em que ele me abraçou forte, de um jeito protetor e até desesperado. Me beijou - e eu não consegui não retribuir - e disse que sentia minha falta.

Naquele momento, eu me odiei por minha força de vontade ter sido tão fraca mas, no fim, eu já sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

Porque Ren Honjo sempre teve meu coração em suas mãos. Ren o conseguiu quando nos conhecemos, teve ele quando foi embora, tinha ele agora e o teria para sempre.

* * *

Ok, eu estou MUITO viciada em Nana, e é impossível não ficar. ;; Ren e Nana é o casal que eu mais gosto da série, empatadão com Shin e Reira, até é difícil decidir, mas Ren x Nana veio na minha cabeça primeiro quando eu abri o bloco de notas, hehe. Queria muito fazer uma fic de Nana mais criativa, mas ainda não veio nenhuma idéia. Isso ta mais pra um resumo do que aconteceu entre Nana e Ren na perspectiva da Nana do que para uma fic, mas tomara que alguém leia e goste. :3

Os trechos em itálico são da música "Without You", da Anna Tsuchiya


End file.
